The Ice King of Yokai
by mattyb123
Summary: An outcast from the frozen north comes to Youkai. There he will learn, along with his friend Tsukune, about the meaning of life, love, and happiness. Tsukune and Moka (duh) and OCXSomeone. Re upload, much better than original attempt!


The New Ice King of Yokai

Chapter 1

The bus came to a stop as it exited the long dark tunnel. The land we around us was a mix of everything from a terrifying horror movie. I loved it. There's a long, rocky cliff to the right that dropped down to a blood red sea. To the left is a forest of nothing but dead trees and brush. And fairly far ahead of me was my new school, Yokai academy.

I smiled as I took in the surroundings. For once I get to see something that isn't covered with snow or black rock. I looked over and checked my reflection in the window. After running my hand through my snow white hair and checking my pure white face, I stood up and grabbed my duffle bag and suitcase.

"You two getting off or not?" The bus driver called back to me and it caused me to flinch. He looked in the rear view mirror and his yellow, soulless eyes meet my pale blue ones. I'm use to scary people and terrifying surroundings, but this guy is just downright unnerving.

"I'll be right there sir. Just have to get my bags." I called back as I start walking towards the front. The brown haired guy behind me was still trying to get all his stuff as fast he could. I looked back and chuckled at him before quickly climbing down the stairs and jumping off the bus. The breeze immediately picked up and blew my shaggy, white hair all over the place. I spent so long on that this morning too! No fair. Sighing, I turned back to the bus driver and offered a faint smile while I waved goodbye. The brown haired kid walked off the bus soon after and we both stood there, taking in the surroundings.

"Be careful out there kids. This school can be a pretty dangerous place ya know." He started to chuckle to himself and it caused me to shiver again. The average looking guy next to me started to sweat a little and gave a fearful nod.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." I replied awkwardly, as I rubbed the back of my head. "So how do we get to the school from here?"

"Just keep walking straight forwards and you'll eventually see a path that leads through the woods to the school." He says as he pointed towards the large gothic building in the distance.

"Okay thank you sir. We'll be on our way." I responded politely as he closed the door and backed away towards the long, black tunnel that leads back to the human realm. He disappeared down the tunnel with a bright flash and I picked up my duffle bag and suitcase. I placed a soft hand on the scared kids shoulder.

I looked him over and saw that he must of had the school uniform on. A green jacket, white undershirt, khakis, and brown dress shoes. I sighed and looked at my own outfit. Ripped black jeans, tight fitting grey t-shirt, thin black and grey jacket, and old black and white Chucks. I looked like a complete loser and here was this nervous, awkward kid looking all clean and cut. Wonder who else I'm gonna have to compete with...

"You ready for this my man? Let's getting going." I said cheerfully. I really wanted to see an actual school for once! They didn't have those back home...well they did...but they were terrifying.

"Man this is a nice change from the Frozen North. The sky isn't black, the ground isn't always snow covered, and it's not freezing all the time." I said, more to myself than him, as I outstretched my arms and started to spin around. The kid next to me gave me a faint smile and started walking behind me. Wonder what's up with him? I'm sure he's a fine guy though.

I'm a pretty carefree kind of guy who actually likes happy things, warm weather, and other people, which is really unlike anyone else from my homeland. The adults and even most of the kids were pretty scary and stern back home. I've never had many friends. Everyone just avoided me and said I was too silly or too immature. My parents eventually got tired of it and had me sent away to attend a normal high school, unlike the one back home. When they told me that I was being sent Yokai and not the warlike, military school that everyone else was going to, I was overjoyed.

I got to Japan early this morning and ran to the bus stop, and that's were I meet this kid. He hasn't said a word to me other than "hi" and he only responds in nods. I must break him! I laughed and turned to face this poor, awkward, sap.

"So my quite, awkward, friend what is your name?" I asked and smiled warmly at him.

"Uh...it's Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." He answered and looked away towards the red sea.

"Well Tsukune, it looks like you and I are going to be classmates." I began and outstretched my hand, "How about we be friends too?" I've never had a friend before, most kids hated me back home.

"Yeah I'd like that...thank you. What's your name?" He asked and took my hand.

"Gray Snowheart, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Tsukune." I responded and pulled the kid next to me. I threw an arm around him and the both of us looked towards the school.

"Just think about it Tsukune: three whole years of being on our own with girls, friends, and even more girls!" I yelped excitedly. Tsukune just laughed and smiled at the school.

"I'm just happy I got in somewhere." He said and I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, you are now under the wing of Gray Snowheart! I shall guide you in your studies, both academic and social!" I said and chuckled as I started walking again. Tsukune giggled and followed me, he was legit smiling now! Mission accomplished!

Anyway after we'd been walking through the scary, dark, forest for awhile, we finally got to a clearing full of tombstones. It was some pretty nice scenery if you ask me, but Tsukune was a bit tense. I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Better get use to it my man. I honestly think this place has a nice atmosphere around it. And it's really WARM!" I yelled and took a seat against one of the tombstones. The brown haired kid just smiled and shrugged.

"Well anyway, it's time for a break." I told Tsukune and started to laugh as he took a seat on one of the tombstones. Opening my duffle bag, I pulled out a Diet Coke and a bag of Chips. Hey, the human world has good food, and at least it's not **always** frozen! I offered Tsukune some and we both started eating. Halfway through our meal however, we were interrupted by a bunch of loud noises. I looked up and saw the brush on top of the hill across from me move. A second later, the brush breaks and a figure on a bike came flying over the hill.

"Look out please!" A female called as she went flying off the bike and into the air. Tsukune yelped in panic and fell down behind the tombstone. I, on the other hand, dodged the bike and tried to catch the girl as she fell. But...I missed. She slammed into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Oww." I said and slowly opened my eyes. Above me was by far the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She was lying right on top of me, my legs between her knees, her head on my chest, her butt up in the air. Not the best first meeting ever.

"Oh! Hey are you okay?" I asked as I looked at the figure on top of me and the girl opened her eyes. I finally started to take in more about her figure. She had long pink hair, adorable and kind looking emerald eyes, and a really cute face. And don't even get me started on her figure!

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. I felt faint and lost control of my bike. I'm so sorry for causing you trouble." She told me in a sweet voice and I started to feel nervous. Okay idiot, it's time to be a man! The girl climbed off me and sat on the ground next to me.

"Oh, you're fine sweetie. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." I told her and smiled. By this time, Tsukune had recovered and walked over to us.

"Tsukune, you okay man? You're bleeding dude!" I said and started to get up to take care of him. The girl simply put a hand on my chest and pushed me back down.

"Beg your pardon sir, but what's your name?" She asked the average looking brown haired kid and he immediately blushed. She scooted a bit closer to him and it looked like she was...smelling something? How come I always meet the weird ones!

"I'm...uh...Tsukune. What's your name miss? Are you okay, that fall looked like it hurt..." He was cut off when the girl threw herself onto him and started kissing his neck. Wait...WHAT!? I just laid there, awestruck. Tsukune's face scrunched up and he looked at me, confused.

"Tsukune...my man!" I said and gave him a solid thumbs up. I turned away from him and looked up at the orange sky again. Let's let them have some privacy.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help it!" The girl yelped and jumped back from Tsukune. I looked back over at them and the girl was running over to her bag to get something. Tsukune just sat there, starring at his neck, clearly confused.

"Here, let me clean you up." The pink haired beauty said and knelled in front of the boy once again. She whipped away some blood with a small white cloth she got from her bag that was lying on the floor. She also had an envelope, a lot like the one Tsukune and I had.

"Are you two going to Youkai as well?" She asked and we both nodded. She jumped up and clapped happily before turning back to Tsukune. She stood in front of him, awkwardly kicking up dirt with her dress shoes.

"Um, what do you two think of vampires?" She asked and my mouth dropped. Tsukune...please don't answer this wrong...read my mind...please! I watched in horror as the boy stood up and brushed himself off before saying...

"Vampires are fine by me. If you wanna be a vampire than I think that's pretty sweet." He said and smiled kindly at the girl. She immediatly yelled with glee and tackled the poor boy. Meanwhile, I laid on the ground and continually hit my head on the hard rock ground. Why... why would you say that! What monster type isn't scared of vampires!? Unless... no no...no no...oh no!

"My name is Moka Akashiya, how about you and I and your friend be friends Tsukune. I've never really had many friends before...to be honest." She said everything in one quick flurry and Tsukune was struggling to keep up. How did I get voluntered to be friends with a VAMPIRE! Does he not realize how scary this is!? Maybe he really is...no I can't be sure.

"I would like that very much Moka! And that's my friend," don't you dare! "His name is Gray Snowheart. I think he's pretty cool, so why don't we all go to school together." He said, pointing at me. I'm going to kill you Tsukune! The girl walked over and held out a hand for me, smiling at me.

"Well Gray, it's nice to meet you too. I'm really happy you want to be my friend." She said and I smiled faintly at her. And that's when I noticed it...the metal Rosario dangling from her neck. She can't be...Akashiya...oh no...

"Yeah, sure thing Moka. We better be off then." I said and tried my best to smile back at her. I packed all my things in my duffle bag, Tsukune helped the pink haired blood sucker get her bike, and we all started walking to the school together.

My first day of school was far more interesting that I had guessed...


End file.
